Vending machines are well known for vending items other than beverages, such as snacks, nuts, candies, toys and other food and non-food items. Vending machines typically have clear glass or plastic compartments which retain the product to be vended.
However, prior art vending machines that vend more than one product tend to have cumbersome mechanisms.